


Положение

by donemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: По заявке: "Флафный мпрег с винцестом".
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Положение

В последние несколько месяцев утро в доме Винчестеров начиналось так сладко, что Сэм заподозрил у себя диабет.

\- Да ладно, Сэмми, не кокетничай! У тебя не диабет, это просто...

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Сэм.

Так вот, в доме Винчестеров каждое утро, не исключая сегодняшнего, начиналось приторно до безобразия. Во-первых, в комнату вхо... Ах, да! В доме Винчестеров. Ну, с этим все намного проще.

\- Дело в том, что мой брат собирается жениться, - неуверенно начал Сэм.

\- Ага. Вот на нем, - от уха до уха разулыбался Дин и от души хлопнул мелкого по плечу.

Благообразная старушка-продавщица выронила ключи и бумаги. Спустя два часа к скромному двухэтажному домику стеклось все население небольшого городка.

\- Ты - придурок! - объявил Сэм и мрачно ухватился за углы мешка с солью. Чтобы просто вытащить его из багажника. Просто вытащить и положить у крыльца их нового дома, а не схватить и съездить брату по дурной башке. Да, просто вытащить.

\- Да ладно, зато она не стала спрашивать у нас о вредных привычках, как тот здоровяк из Нью-Пета... Нью-Питер... Э... Как назывался тот городишко?

\- Моя вредная привычка - это ты. О, если б я мог от нее избавиться!

Зеваки толпились и пускали слюни, толпы красоток невзначай проходили мимо и вздыхали, прислушиваясь к шепоткам зевак. Дин оттеснил Сэма от багажника, сам вытащил мешки с солью и сумку с оружием и, пыхтя, потащил все это в дом.

\- Не поднимай тяжелое, - сказал он растерянно замершему Сэму.

Вот так все и началось.

\- Доброе утро, Сэмми! - провозгласил Дин и отдернул занавески. Вопреки сложившейся за четыре месяца традиции, Сэма в кровати не было. Не было его и в ванной, и на кухне, и на крыльце, так что Дин поставил кружку с чаем на подоконник и пошел в кладовку. В кладовке, в общем-то, тоже не наблюдалось живых, высоких и человекоподобных существ, но доносившийся из темного угла хруст ошибиться не дал.

\- Сэмми, в твоем положении...

\- О, заткнись! - закатил глаза Сэм.

\- В орехах много жира, а это небезопасно, к тому же в миндале может попасться яд, а лесные орехи вредны для...

\- О, заткнись... - обреченно повторил Сэм, но из угла вылез.

\- Меня задолбало есть эту чертову кашу! Слышишь, Дин? Эту! Чертову! Кашу! И это чертово вареное мясо, и эту чертову тертую морковку, и эти чертовы...

\- Сэм, это полезно!

\- Дин, это убийственно!

\- Доктор сказал...

\- Я не был у доктора!

\- Я был. Я подробно рассказал о тебе, и он...

В этом месяце Сэм впервые потерял сознание.

\- Наш дом напоминает берлогу Бобби, - сказал как-то Сэм.

\- О-ля-ля, детка, не стоит считать каждую пылинку, - фыркнул Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза и ушел спать.

На следующее утро вместо паутины на стенах висели венички из полезных трав, а вместо пыли на столах и тумбочках трогательно серели вышитые салфетки.

\- Не получилось отстирать, - виновато пожал плечами Дин, заваривая Сэму ромашку вместо чая. - Нашел на чердаке, они там, наверное, лет десять валялись.

\- Наш дом напоминает мне берлогу ведьмы, - сказал Сэм, придирчиво разглядывая полинялую вышивку. - Что это за рисунок, цветочки?

\- Хочешь, куплю тебе пяльца? - вскинулся Дин. - Или спицы с клубками. Если тебе скучно, то говори сразу.

Ромашку в это утро Сэм так и не выпил, равномерно распределив ее между "ежиком" Дина и его же джинсами.

\- Нет, нет, Сэмми, отдай пульт! По телевидению крутят столько ужасов, ты что! - делал страшные глаза Дин. - Это опасно.

\- Нет, Сэмми, нет! Интернет - это рассадник грязи и глупости, мало ли на какой сайт ты там случайно кликнешь, - разорялся Дин. - Это опасно.

\- О, Сэмми, босиком - по росе? Ты с ума сошел! - хватался за голову Дин. - Это опасно!

Сэм всегда считал, что люди настолько сложные создания, что делить человечество всего лишь на две части - настоящее преступление. Именно поэтому он был жестко против разделений на черных и белых, умных и глупых, красивых и уродов, хороших и плохих. Двадцать пять лет своей жизни он был уверен, что среди всех бинарных оппозиций имеет право на существование только оппозиция гендерная.

\- Чего? - не понял Дин.

\- В смысле, деление на мужчин и женщин, придурок, - снизошел Сэм.

Так вот, с недавних пор он считает, что и эта оппозиция практически не имеет смысла.

\- Какая охота, Сэм?! Это опас...

\- Я знаю, что это опасно, Дин! Потому что если бы мы не охотились, мы бы не поймали ту фею, а если бы не поймали ту фею, она бы не предложила исполнить какое-нибудь желание, а если бы она не предложила, то и не исполнила бы, и я бы не сидел, как прокаженный, в этом чертовом городке в этом чертовом домике с придурком-братом, который даже не в состоянии сформулировать адекватный запрос!

\- Потише, Сэмми, - поморщился Дин. - Я всего лишь попросил возможность завести нормальную семью с детьми. Кто ж знал, что эта дура подглядывала за нами накануне?

Сэм глухо застонал и уронил голову на стол. Дин неловко топтался рядом. Разговор начинался не в первый раз, и не в первый раз заходил в тупик. Соль уже подходила к концу, овощи тоже закончились. Сэм выходить в город отказывался наотрез, так что за покупками ехать опять придется Дину. А через пару месяцев надо будет терпеть на себе косые взгляды, складывая в корзинку микроскопические носочки и пачки с подгузниками.

\- Ну, в какой-то мере нам с тобой повезло, - хмыкнул Дин, подхватывая ключи. - Зато к нам не приедет погостить теща.


End file.
